PE Adventure but it ends as a sleepover!
by Angel.78.like
Summary: In this fanfic the class of Marinette is going to free run on the rooftops of Paris, for not so long... Marinette decided that her class knew to much of her identity, she would reveal herself at the end of the sleepover. ONLY if they guessed it first. Read to find out what happens at the sleepover, at school.
1. Chapter 1

Another PE for Marinette's class, they were going free running on the rooftops of Paris.

Luckily is Marinette athletic because she is Ladybug and she knew the rooftops like no-one else.

The class began on a rooftop in the middle of the city. Nino and Alya began stretching, getting ready for the nightmare of their lives. The awful rooftops of Paris. On the other hand Marinette and Adrien weren't stretching, already ready to run on the rooftops of Paris. The great rooftops of Paris.

Marinette finally wanted to show her Ladybug side, she wanted to show that she is more then what the class thinks of her.

"Why aren't you stretching Marinette?" Alya asked.

"Uuuhhh…hhmmm…I aa…aaaahh….I have no need to." Marinette said.

"Why not?" Alya didn't want her best friend to get hurt, she knew how clumsy she is.

"I uuh already did!" Marinette was proud with her excuse.

"Alright….By the way I am going to run with Nino." and Alya took off, leaving Mari.

"Dude, ya ready?" Nino asked.

"Of course, bro!" Adrien said with excitement, he couldn't wait.

"Well I am not!" Nino said. "I think I am going with Alya, we have the same level at running."

"Then, I guess, I run alone. " Adrien said.

"Sorry dude!" Nino said.

"Doesn't matter dude." Adrien said.

Adrien thought that no one, not even Kim, could run with him, Chat Noir. He knew the rooftops of Paris more than everyone in the class, at least that was what he thought. Little did he know that Ladybug, Marinette, also was in his class.

"Oke class! Gather around please. I would like to begin to that you should do this in your one pace, no need to rush. Remember that this is SUPER DANGEROUS! If you don't want to do this I completely understand." the teacher said.

Nobody but Chloe backed out, even Max and Sabrina were going to run.

"Get ready…. Set….. GO!"


	2. Chapter 2

" _Get ready…. Set….. GO!"_

Kim sprinted forward, but he tripped right away. He groaned in frustration, stood up and was un the run again.

While Kim was on the floor/roof, made Alix her move. She was in the front. Of course Kim and Alix a bet of who the fastest was, so Alix made sure to NOT trip and win.

Max calculated every move, he was very slow but he did it at least! First he wanted to back out but he changed his mind. Why? Because a special someone was running two. His crush: Sabrina.

Sabrina was also very slow and she did it without Chloe! She really wanted to run, be free. Chloe told her not to, she must do her nails. BLAH! She wanted to run as fast as she could but she was scared to fall, so she stuck with Max for the safest route and great company!

Mylene was terrified for the trip on the roofs, if Ivan didn't need company on the roofs she wouldn't have gone on the roofs. Now she was on the roofs with the wind blowing in her face, she loved it.

Ivan wanted Mylene to overcome her fear of heights, so he said he NEEDED company on the roofs. And she AGREED! Now they were on the rooftops, loving the wind and height. He couldn't be more proud of Mylene.

Juleka LOVED scary things, so of course she didn't back out! Once she was on the rooftops she loved it even more, the view couldn't be described in words. They were early so they saw to sun rise, it was amazing.

Rose was always in the clouds and now she could actually be in the clouds! But she couldn't, because there were no clouds this morning. She was afraid for it but she was very careful to not fall.

Nathanael just stopped on a random rooftop. He sat down and started drawing! When he was done drawing to view (he did it really fast!), he started running again. Until there was another picture-perfect view.

Alya thought it was hell! How can that superhero's do this so easily. She only went because of Nino. Well, not only Nino…. Maybe she could spot Ladybug or Chat Noir! But she definitely had Nino, finally some alone time.

Nino was running with Alya! Some alone time with her. Always hanging with the gang was cool but he never had alone time with Alya. He was running and he didn't care that he was out of breath because he was with Alya.

Adrien heard go and didn't run, he just stood on the middle of the roof looking at his watch. He wanted to give the others a head start, since he has hugeeeee skills.

Marinette heard go and just walk to the edge, pretending to be scared so she could shock her classmates the best. She heard Chloe from behind: "Well well, if it isn't clumsy Marinette. Too scared to run across the rooftops of Paris?"

"No I am not too scared, watch me."

Then Marinette started to walked backwards, run to the edge and jump.


	3. Chapter 3

_Then Marinette started to walked backwards, run to the edge and jump._

Adrien was running towards Marinette to make sure she was safe, you can't deny that she is clumsy. He was too late, Marinette was already in the air. Chloe was laughing, already knowing what it would look like if Marinette fell.

But it didn't happen, instead of falling Marinette made a split in the air and landed gracefully in the middle of the next roof, that was far away, about 5 meters. When she landed she looked over her shoulder to watch Chloe's expression. She would continue her route on the roofs later, just after she saw the face that Chloe made. It was hilarious!

Chloe was with her mouth open, she stopped laughing, her eyes as wide as a lightbulb and her arms hanging at her side. A million thoughts hit her: 'How in the world is it possible that Marinette, the super clumz, could jump that … that… GREAT? Why can she do that and I cannot? And why is Adrien STARING at her? He is MINE!'

Adrien was sort of staring, more looking like he had seen a ghost. He had prepared that he would have to… uhhm… ?rescue? Marinette, NOT that she would be doing that?! How come that she usually is so clumsy and now just not? He was amazed.

What Marinette didn't aspect was Alya….. That girl knew how to scream, VERY loud!

Of course had the blogger keep an eye on clumsy Mari.

When she walked backwards to get ready to jump, Marinette had everyone's attention. Everyone was looking at Marinette with horror, something could go wrong. Instead she did the complete opposite of what everyone expected.

She made it without hitting anything or fall, instead she just made a !SPLIT IN THE AIR! and landed gracefully and far.

Alya is screaming for 3 minutes now, 3 WHOLE MINUTES! And she is still going… After 4 minutes she stopped for air and she was trying to get to Marinette's roof as fast as she could.

Marinette was looking at Alya's … running. She tripped almost, like every time. Marinette was worried now, how will she explain herself? Her mind thought of ZERO solutions!

Nino was running as well, trying to keep up with Alya. He was Marinette's oldest friend, how did he not know this? She was always clumsy and she never has time for anything, including sport. Then how could she do this?

The rest of the class just stared at Alya and Marinette. What is going to happen? Everyone had the same thought: How did Marinette do that? She always trips over air and always stutters, you know, around Adrien. And now she did THAT right in front of him.

Alya finally arrived at Marinette's roof. She was surprised the say at least. But she was also sort of angry at her. How could she keep this from me?

They are going to need an emergency sleepover! Like NOW..

"What the hell Marinette?" Alya flopped out.

"I….I uh… I need to tell you..uhm….. something, Alya." This was the only thing she came up with.

"And what is that Mari?" Alya asked.

"I can't tell you now." Marinette said.

"Why?" Alya didn't understand.

"Too many people.." Marinette said while Alya nodded.

"Okay, you're going to tell me direct after school." Alya said, she needed to know.

Marinette nodded: "Fine.."

Nino also came up the roof.

"What the hell Marinette?"

"You know what? I tell you and Alya at a sleepover at mine. TONIGHT." Mari said.

"What girl, you said directly after school!" Alya yelled.

"Sorry, but do you want to know or not?" Mari said.

"Ugh… fine." Alya hugged Mari

The whole class, well except Mari, Alya and Nino, Wanted to know what they were talking about. They were yelling and hugging. What was going on?

Marinette thought it was not very clever to continue the parkour.

"What are we going to do now?" Marinette asked.

"Let's just go to Adrien." Nino said.

"O…ooo…okay." Mari said.

 **AN: I am sorry to take so long updating this, but school is very important. I just hadn't the time**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey readers!

You probably think I am dead, guess what…. I am not. You're probably very angry with my for writhing nothing in 4 months. It's not nice to only have people telling you to continue. This may come as a surprise, but I have a life! And it is not all in my computer. I have school, friends and a sister I care about and that's cost a lot of time… Oh wait you don't know my age. I am 13 years old and live in the Netherlands, English is not my normal langue.

I have no inspiration what so ever for my stories either. But I am not stopping with my stories if that's what you're worried about.

Wanna guess how many people read my stories? Over a 10,500. For a 13 year old, that's a big deal. So if you're reading this and you like my stories, I would like to thank you.

Before I say goodbye for now I want to highlight some of my reviews.

It is nice that there are people who like my stories:

izzy: (Miss Fortune)

OMG THIS WAS MIRACULOUS! YES CONTINUE PLZ PLZ PLZ! :)

gleamqueen: (Just watch)

OMG THIS IS AMAAAAAAAAAAZIIIIIIIIIING! PLEASE UPDATE FAST! and maybe next you should do stormy weather? or no...do kung food! kung food would be cool! but let me tell that near the end, please do origins because it might give suspicions to adrien that hawkmoth is his dad. but otherwise PLEASE HURRY IM DYING!

I would also like to thank people that give me tips:

Adrinette4life: (Field trip)

Pretty good so far, can't wait for next update.  
It sound be longer, but that's okay.  
Also, one tip: don't make it so rushed, or at least try to.  
Anyways, looking forward for next update

And now one person who was NOT so very nice:

Puppylove84: (Miss Fortune)

CONTINUE DAMIT!

I've seen you wrote so many stories, started from 2010! But I don't think you can just review something like that to me, so I have posted this 'chapter' to all my stories hoping you're reading this. I am NOT okay if you say/write things like that to me. I guess you don't know but it has an effect.

That's it for now I hope I'll write for you soon!

-Angel.


	5. Chapter 5

They jumped to the roof Adrien stood on. Alya, Nino and Marinette landed on the roof where they started. Yet again Mari jumped great… How? Only Marinette knew of course, but she was about to tell Alya and Nino….

Adrien stood there with his mouth still open, probably catching flies. He didn't know Marinette did so well but he knows that she wasn't supposed to do what she just did. How? It was the question on his mind. He didn't know _how_.

"Well if it isn't miss show off. How pathetic are you?" Chloe said.

"Well if it isn't miss negative. How do you do?" Alya sarcastically said.

Chloe huffed and tried to ignore Alya. "Ugh, you know, no one will like you if you're this arrogant."

"Oh? I'm arrogant. Check the reflection Chloe, you'll see who the arrogant one is." Mari said.

"I …. uh … I-I … Ugh, later losers." Chloe walked (actually marched).

"Hello, hey , bro, broooo, BRO!" Nino shouted to Adrien, still mouth agape. Adrien finally understood that his friend was trying to make him respond he said "Yeah?"

"Bro, here I was thinking I needed to get you to a hospital." Nino said sarcastically.

"No, no need. I am fine, fine. Perfectly fine. I am just _aallllriiighhhttt_." Adrien said fast (like very, very fast).

"Chill, bro. just checking." Nino said.

Marinette watched the ordeal while blushing, she had forgot Adrien watched too. OOOHH NOOO, nonononononono. What if… what if, nonoonooonoonoooooo.

He must think I am a freak! No way that I could have done _that_. Now I have zero chances with him, he probably doesn't even want to be my friend. Then when he gets home he'll tell his father and I will never have a chance at my dream job at Agreste's company. His farther then goes to the police because I am a freak. The police will come ang get me, arrest me And put me in prison for the rest of my life!

Before I knew it the entire class (except Chloe) was standing around me, waiting for an explanation of what happened. "NO!" I said. "You all won't be getting anything."

"But Mari, Nino and I get an explanation right? You promised." Alya said. The class looked (not Alya and Nino) looked envious, they wanted an explanation too.

Mari just thought that Alya messed it up. Well then, I guess we could make a game out of it.

"Alright, I'll tell you all." Mari said. There were sighs of relief and looks of anticipation.

"But…" Groans were heard. "You need to guess first, after a sleepover."

The class was happy and upset. I mean, sleepover, jeee. And upset that they needed to guess.

"But where is the sleepover?" Alix asked. It was luckily Friday so they had time.

"Maybe.. at school? Marinette is class president, maybe she can plan it and make sure we actually could sleep at school." Mylene said, earning sounds of agreements.

"Ughh, fine I'll see what I can do." Mari said.

After Marinette checked they could sleep over at school she made a list of what everyone needed to bring:

Everything you need to sleep

A MATRESS

Snacks of course

Anything extra you want to bring

Everyone was excited when they all stood at the steps of the school at 5 o'clock. Ready to have fun! Marinette took the key she got from the teacher and opened the door.

"Okay guys, we need to decide where to sleep first. That way we can get everything ready for later." Marinette said to the class (everyone was there except Chloe).

"Girls and boys apart?" Alix asked.

"Yes! I am sorry but I am not sleeping with the childish boys!" Alya said.

Nino grunted. "As if I want to be in the same room with you when we sleep. You would probably be snoring so loud that Ladybug and Chat Noir could hear you!"

"Okayyy, let's pick rooms." Adrien said to make sure there wouldn't be a blood bath.

The boys and girls places to sleep were as far away from each other as possible, after Alya and Nino. After about 15 minutes they came together in the middle of the school. They needed to decide what to do first.

"Tag?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Hide and seek?"

"Gaming?" (cough Max cough)

"How about something with girl against boys?"

They all agreed to the last one, but it took some convincing for the boys. Because they were with less. But all the girls said "Oh but you are all better than us right?"

They decided they would do ….

 **AN: Do you have any better ideas for the first game of the sleepover? Review and tell me. And on further note, I am writing more so you'll be reading more of my stories soon! Any other ideas that they need to do? Please tell me..**

 **Write you later,**

 **Angel.**


End file.
